


Maybe This Time

by Boatise



Category: Paula Martin - Fandom, Sophie Webster - Fandom, Sophie Webster/Paula Martin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boatise/pseuds/Boatise
Summary: Paula takes steps to help Sophie with her internal struggles.





	Maybe This Time

The doorbell went, “plink-dong” reminding Paula that she hadn’t yet called to have someone come out to fix the damn broken thing. She had been entirely too busy focusing on work, Sally’s case in particular, to remember small, insignificant details like house maintenance. Since Sally’s imprisonment, she had to admit to feeling a tad guilty for losing her usual tenacity when it came to her work, but she simply wasn’t able to ignore the tug in her heart, pulling her, like gravity, toward the woman who was now standing at her front door, waiting. A smile pulled across her face at Sophie’s arrival and she couldn’t reach the door fast enough, rushing in her bare feet to let her lover in.

It had been a long week, too long, and Paula was looking forward to spending some down time with her girl. She hadn’t had much time to spend with Sophie the last few days and she was missing her terribly. The last time they had seen each other, Paula had scolded Sophie over her decision to lie to the police while covering for Ryan Connor, treating her young lover a bit like a child, but the severity of Sophie’s decision worried her. Nonetheless, she felt like she needed to make it up to Sophie by providing a sanctuary for her this evening. Paula was planning to feed her dinner, help her girlfriend deal with some ugly emotions, and then make love to her far into the night. Excitement rose in her chest the closer she got to the door, a feeling she was well aware had been very absent in her life for quite some time.

“Hello my darling” Paula chimed as she opened the door. She enveloped Sophie in a tender hug and kissed her lips in a sweet greeting. “Mmmm, I’ve missed those lips” she said, wanting to consume the younger woman now in her arms.  
“Oooh, you taste so flaming good,” Sophie smiled devilishly, returning the kiss, trying to deepen it right there on the doorstep, running her hands down Paula’s backside, giving her bum a gentle squeeze. “Ah, ah” Paula said, stepping away and dragging Sophie inside. “That is on the menu for dessert!” she said with a tinge of regret and a raised eyebrow. 

“No fair!” whined Sophie, trying her best to coerce her lover to the bedroom by pulling her into another passionate kiss and shuffling, step by step, towards the stairs, her hands already roaming inside the back of Paula’s shirt to the bare skin of her lower back.

“Someone’s eager” said Paula, grinning as Sophie held her close. “I promise, you will get everything you want in good time. But, I’ve cooked us a delicious meal and I will feel very used if you’re just here for sex!” the humor obvious in Paula’s delivery. 

“But I’ve been missing you all week and all I could think of was getting to explore that gorgeous body of yours with my fingertips, and well, other things. Are you going to deny me that one simple pleasure after I’ve been so patient with your work?” Sophie pleaded as she continued to paw at Paula. “Baby, please just come upstairs with me. I am so hot for you right now,” she pleaded as Sophie attached her mouth to Paula’s neck with a wet kiss.

The temptation was almost too much and Paula’s knees nearly buckled at Sophie’s last statement, but she knew if she caved now she would not be able to do what she had planned for later. If they went upstairs now they would surely have frantic, hurried sex, great sex, but hurried nonetheless, and that was not what Sophie needed right now. She needed to feel wanted and loved and cherished. She needed to release some of the emotional pain she’d been carrying with her for too many years, always feeling second best, never feeling quite good enough, and in order to do that for her, Paula had to be strong now and resist what her body was screaming for. 

Reluctantly pulling away, Paula walked directly into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Sophie at the foot of the staircase. “Why don’t you kick off your boots and go pour us each a glass. I’ll have dinner plated in no time.” In the kitchen, Paula had to fan away the heat of passion Sophie had ignited. She took a deep breath and drank a few sips of cool water to settle herself. My god, what that woman does to me!

A confused Sophie sighed, removed her boots and took slow steps toward the dining room where Paula had the wine already opened and breathing. What the hell just happened? Sophie stood there wondering if Paula was still angry with her for the whole Ryan thing. In the end, she did what Paula told her to do and confessed her lie to the police, and now Ryan was in hospital. Sophie pushed away the guilt and the tears beginning to form at the back of her eyes. I can’t think about that right now. I just want to forget everything and drown myself in my girlfriend.

She poured the wine and sat down and took a giant drink, trying to settle her libido. All she wanted to was to feel close to Paula, to forget about all the things that had gone wrong in her life lately. The guilt and rejection she felt over everything was consuming her – Jack, her mum, Kate, Ryan – she couldn’t catch a break. She felt almost cursed until Paula came along. Paula was her refuge and now she didn’t even know what to think after being dismissed a few moments ago. Has she gone off me? All her insecurities began to resurface and play on her mind.

Paula entered the dining room with two plates of grilled sea bass in a shrimp and mushroom crème sauce with fresh garlic sautéed asparagus. Sophie’s stomach groaned with pleasure, betraying her previous desire to skip the food and just get Paula naked. “Oh, that smells heavenly!“

“It’ll do you good to get something nutritious in you. You’re exhausted my love and I am going to do my best to take care of you,” Paula said sweetly, setting down the plates and grabbing her glass of wine. She noticed the sadness in Sophie’s eyes, so reached over and took the young woman’s hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Everything is going to be ok sweetheart. I promise. Now, eat. You’ll feel better and then, after dinner, I have something planned.”

Sophie’s curiosity was sparked. “What kind of something? I hope it has to do with us both being naked and sweating!” 

Laughing out loud and nearly spitting her food out, Paula gave Sophie quite a seductive look and said in a very matter of fact tone, “Well, let’s just say that once I am finished with you, you won’t know what’s hit you.”  
They sat together enjoying their meal and drinking wine, but not too much wine, that, Paula made sure of. She needed Sophie relaxed, not drunk, in order for her plan to work. She admired Sophie across the table - the way her eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled, the way her lips moved when she spoke, the way she bit her bottom lip when they talked about sex. Paula loved everything about this woman. And it got deeper every day. And it was delicious.

After plates were cleared away, Sophie wasn’t sure what to do, so she just stood up and waited for Paula to return. She glanced around the dining room, admiring Paula’s taste in decoration. Maybe someday Sophie would have nice things like Paula did, but in order to get this kind of nice she would have to become something more than just a waitress.

“Feeling relaxed?” Paula asked in that sexy voice as she wrapped her arms around Sophie’s waist from behind, placing a sensual kiss on Sophie’s neck just below her ear. 

“Mmmm” affirmed Sophie, leaning back into Paula, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the warmth of their embrace. Sophie sighed, content, the stress of her life beginning to fall away. “I could stay like this forever, you know?”

“Well, I’d like nothing more than to do just that, but we need to talk,” Paula’s tone was tender but serious. She walked into the living room, pulling Sophie gently by the hand, sitting them both down on the sofa facing one another.   
Sophie swallowed down the panic that was growing in her chest. She could taste bile in her mouth. This is it. She’s had enough and she’s going to let me down easy. She’s fed me a nice meal and is going to send me packing. Tears began to form behind her eyes and she looked away, not wanting to let on that she was devastated. Noticing the look on Sophie’s face and putting two and two together, Paula realized that her young lover was expecting the worst.

“Oh, no love! Come here,” Paula said as she pulled Sophie into her. “This is not … sweetheart, I am not breaking up with you. Just the opposite, really. I want to talk about the pain you carry inside of you and try to hide from the world. The fact that you march through your life expecting terrible things to happen to you, like you don’t deserve anything good to happen, and when it does, you second guess it and try to sabotage it. I want you to talk to me and share that pain so I can help you see what a wonderful, kind, beautiful person you really are and that you deserve happiness. Somehow, and I am truly stunned at how this has happened, no one has come along to see you for your true self, until now, that is.” 

Paula cupped Sophie’s face in her palms and looked directly into those ice-blue eyes, “I see you Sophie. I see the real you. And I’m not talking about the physical you, though I must say, that part is exquisite as well … I am talking about the beautiful person inside who loves God, who wants to carry the burden for her little brother, who wants to help her mum prove her innocence … the loving friend who instinctively lied to the police, putting herself in danger, to save her mate. Oh, Sophie, you are so special. I see you as clear as day. The problem is, you don’t.”

Sophie felt very exposed and it made her very uncomfortable. She tried to break free of Paula’s touch, but the older woman held firm, placing a light kiss on Sophie’s lips. “It’s ok, love. You don’t have to hide from me.”  
All she wanted to do at this very moment was run away … away from all the pain and hurt that saddled her. And Paula was calling her on it. She just didn’t know if she could handle the horrible feelings bubbling up in her chest, so she tried again to bolt. Paula grabbed her and held her tight, pulling her closer and not letting go.

Sophie couldn’t hold her emotions in any longer and tears began to stream down her face freely, partly from knowing Paula could see through her façade, partly because Paula was dead on with her assessment. Sophie always felt second best and that feeling had compounded as she began her romantic experiences. No one had ever taken the time to want to know anything about what was inside her heart.

Paula wiped the tears away and positioned herself comfortably on the couch, feet and legs stretched out on the furniture, pulling Sophie with her, placing Sophie’s head against her heart, wrapping her arms around her fragile girl. She knew this was going to take some time, and for Sophie, she had all the time in the world. 

“So, tell me about your relationship with your mum. You told me the day we met that you felt like the parent sometimes.” Paula had to give Sophie somewhere to begin, and the roots were obviously with Sally Webster.

Sophie snuggled into Paula, feeling safe, and, letting out a very deep sigh, began to talk as she cried her heart out. She talked about Sally’s ridiculous pretentious need to be better than the neighbors and how Sophie was somehow always held to a higher standard than Rosie, who always managed to steal all their parent’s attention, along with everyone else’s. Rosie was physically stunning, and always made sure she was in the spotlight, leaving little to no room for Sophie. In reaction to that, Sophie had pulled some daft stunts, including faking a pregnancy at a terribly young age just to get her mum’s notice. No matter how she tried, she could never quite live up to Sally’s monumental expectations, all the while, Rosie was just breezing around with not a worry in sight. It made Sophie furious. She both loved and hated her sister, and with that, came guilt. She eventually found some solace in her Christianity, but her beliefs complicated what was happening internally as she began to struggle with her sexuality. She had dated a couple of lads, trying her best to feel like the other girls said they felt, but wound up falling completely head over heels for her best mate, Sian. To Sophie’s complete surprise, over time, Sian returned her feelings and they became a proper couple, going as far as making it to the altar, only to have it all blow up in Sophie’s face over fear – fear steeped in insecurity. 

Paula listened lovingly, holding Sophie as she spilled her guts and cried out the pain. She rubbed her back and interjected leading questions in order to help the young girl continue to move through the hurt and guilt. She knew in her heart that this was just what Sophie needed to do, otherwise they would not be able to move forward as a couple or ever have a future together. The more Sophie let out, the more Paula realized that what this beautiful woman needed most was to forgive herself for crimes she had not even committed. She could throttle Sally and Kevin for losing sight of this amazing creature, and creating an atmosphere of fear and doubt via neglect.

Sophie continued, letting Paula in on the depth of the guilt that had built up over the years – Sally’s cancer, being gay, failing college and falling off the roof of the church, losing her dad’s money, Sian leaving her, another failed relationship with Jenna, and then Maddie and how she wanted to save this girl from herself, the irony not lost on her, losing her suddenly to the explosion. She told Paula she felt that her fall, her paralysis and Maddie’s death were punishments from God for not being good enough. This theme of inadequacy came up over and over and over again. She dealt with it by running away for a bit to America with Rosie, thinking a change of scenery would help, but the doubts only followed. She basically shut down, becoming numb to everything around her. Day after day, she went through the motions without really feeling much of anything. After some time, she decided to try to open her heart up once more, to take a chance on Kate, only to be crushed yet again. 

Paula was stunned at the amount of pain the woman in her arms had experienced in her young life, and she wanted so much to take it all away. It became clear why she took all the responsibility for Jack’s disability and her mum’s imprisonment squarely onto her shoulders, not being able to forgive herself, her first instinct to deny herself anything that made her happy. Thankfully, Paula had been around to talk some sense into her about calling their relationship quits. She didn’t understand how this girl was still so full of love and kindness for those around her. Sophie Webster was a testament to the human spirit, and Paula made sure she heard that loud and clear.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet darling, it’s no wonder your pain is so close to the surface all the time. You’ve been through the wars, haven’t you? I am amazed at you and your ability to love.” Sophie looked up at her lover with a confused look on her face. “You, my dear, are incredibly resilient! Your spirit is tremendous. I would never be able to face the world with the hope and optimism you do if I had been through half of the things you’ve been through! My goodness …”

Sophie felt completely drained both emotionally and physically. She had a headache from all the crying, and she just laid on Paula, holding tight, not letting go, feeling like she was her only anchor in the world. They laid there, holding one another, for quite some time, Sophie crying, shuddering as she let out ragged breaths, letting go of some of the baggage she carried. Paula just rubbed her back, letting her know that everything was going to be ok. 

“Let it all out, babe. You just cry and let it all out. I am not going anywhere and I am not going to leave you.” Phase one would be complete once Sophie settled down. Then, she would move on to phase two. Sophie had been torn down emotionally as she let Paula in and shared her deepest fears, a sign of true trust. In order for all this to work, she would have to build this fragile beauty up by loving her day by day. But first, she would love her with her body so intimately that Sophie would never feel alone or second best again. She would feel first, because she was first in Paula’s life.

More time passed with no words at all. Just Paula reassuring the younger woman that she was there for her via gentle squeezes and caresses to her arms, and Sophie releasing her demons through heavy sighs and hugs to Paula’s body. Sophie had never felt safer in her entire life. This was a feeling she didn’t know if she could ever live without again. She finally looked up at Paula and said “Thank you” in the smallest of voices. 

“Oh, my dear love, there is nothing to thank me for. You did all the work. I just listened.”

“No one’s ever cared enough to listen before.”

And with that, finally, Paula’s heart broke wide open and let this woman completely take it over.

Sophie shifted her body up toward Paula and placed a gently kiss on her lips. This kiss was full of thanks, of reverence, of hope for their future together. Paula cupped Sophie’s cheek and moved her lips against her young lovers with such feeling that it brought tears to her own eyes. 

“Why are you crying?” Sophie asked, concerned.

“Because I love you.”

Sophie was stunned. Could she have heard correctly? After revealing all her flaws and insecurities, did this perfect woman just profess her love? “But … I … wha …” She was literally speechless.

“Oh Sophie, I am so completely in love with you and I am not afraid to tell you.” Paula’s tone was very matter-of-fact, like it should be obvious, not at all like any of the others who had said those words to her before. With Sian it had always felt real, but Sophie never quite thought Sian loved her as much as she loved in return. And with Maddie it was difficult, because Maddie just wasn’t an easy person. But this time, for the first time, she felt it was complete, true and honest. This time, maybe, it would be equal in feeling and passion and depth.

“How have I fallen into this dream?” Sophie pondered out loud. “How can someone like you actually be in love with me?”

“I see we still have some work to do,” Paula chuckled. “Sophie, you are so exquisite to me. You are kind, you’re loving, you’re funny as hell … but what makes me love you the most is that you love me so wholly and I never doubt it. You make me feel like the only woman in the world you want. And that is special.”

“Oh god, Paula, I do love you and I don’t want anyone else, ever. I don’t even see anyone else anymore, only you. I love you more than any words can ever help me express, but I was afraid to say anything. I didn’t want to move too fast and ruin everything.” Sophie began to cry again, the insecurity evident.

“No more tears, love. We are going to move forward from here, both of us knowing that we are in love and that nothing is going to stop us from having a wonderful future together. No age difference, no disapproving opinions, no old baggage … nothing is going to stop me from loving you.”

Sophie finally let herself feel the depth of the love she had for this woman. She moved the rest of the way up Paula’s body until they were face to face and kissed her with every ounce of love and passion in her. Paula’s head began to swim as she returned the kiss, everything about it shouted forever. One more step, my love, and I will have you finally understanding how much worth you have.

With no words at all Paula ceased the kiss, sat herself up on the sofa, gently took Sophie’s hand in her own and started for the stairs. She paused as the bottom of the staircase, where Sophie had earlier tried to seduce her, and placed another kiss on Sophie’s eager lips. Wet heat filled Sophie’s mouth as Paula’s tongue caressed hers, slowly, with passion and promise. Sophie couldn’t stop the moan that made its way up and out of her throat, confirming to Paula that it was time to make Sophie scream with pleasure, to make her feel like she was the most important person on the face of the earth, which wasn’t a far cry from the truth.

They climbed slowly up the stairs, continued slowly down the hallway to Paula’s bedroom, where music was already playing low and candles illuminated the darkness. Once inside, she lead Sophie to the bed, sat her down at the edge and leaned down to her lover’s ear, so close Sophie could feel her breath, and whispered slowly “I’m going to set your soul on fire.”

A bolt of desire shot through Sophie and went right to her core. She brought her hands up to Paula’s hips, then wrapped her arms around her and breathed her in deeply. She moved her hand to unbutton Paula’s fly, only to have those beautifully feminine yet strong hands stop her. “Uh, uh” whispered Paula. “It’s time you were properly made love to. I want you to lie back and let me love you, baby. I am going to do what I’ve wanted to do since the moment you first shook my hand at the Bistro.” 

Sophie’s pupils dilated with desire. She had never in her life been so aroused or felt such anticipation at what was about to happen. She swallowed in awe of this enigmatic woman who was wooing her with words and promises of pleasure. 

Paula slowly, very slowly, began to unbutton her own white cotton shirt, just so it was open down the front, slightly revealing a black lacey bra. Her cleavage and midriff were sending Sophie’s libido into high gear. Paula’s eyes never left Sophie, watching her, gauging her level of desire, tempering the pace at which she was shedding her garments. Next, Paula reached for the buttons on her own jeans and popped each, one at a time, until the matching panties to the bra Paula was wearing showed themselves.   
Sophie thought her head was going to explode. The want in her was unprecedented. Paula then shimmied sexily out of the faded blue jeans, baring her tanned and toned legs, the white shirt tail still covering her hips, but the promise was there, so Sophie remained patient. She swallowed, waiting for Paula’s next move.

Hands were gently placed on Sophie’s shoulders until fingers moved to the buttons keeping Sophie’s shirt intact. Never losing Sophie’s eyes, and not saying a word, Paula unfastened the buttons, untucked the shirt tail from Sophie’s jeans and tantalizingly removed the top, grazing her fingers down her lover’s arms, sending shivers up Sophie’s spine and goosebumps all over body. Sophie could feel her nipples harden through her bra as the cool air hit the skin of her torso. She closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of having Paula undress her, craving her touch. 

Paula grinned, knowing that her plan was working. She knelt on the floor between Sophie’s parted legs, running her hands firmly up each of the young woman’s thighs, thumbs coming closer and closer to her center, then lightly relenting, another moan straining from Sophie’s throat. Paula’s fingers made short work of Sophie’s jeans as she unzipped them, then slowly peeled them, along with underwear, off her lover, until they were a forgotten pile somewhere on the floor. Paula could see that Sophie was dripping wet in the candlelight of the room, and it made her soak her own underwear. This woman brought out something in Paula she had never felt with any other lover. It was an unbound passion and Paula lost herself in it.

The older woman motioned for Sophie to move herself further onto the bed and once there, she straddled the young brunette’s thighs and leaned down over her body, warmth enveloping Sophie, a welcome feeling to the coolness her body felt at being nearly stripped naked. Paula placed her hands underneath Sophie’s shoulders, pulling herself to the young woman who lay beneath her, and began, finally, kissing her. First, lips and mouth, tongues caressing and tasting. Then to neck and earlobe, down to the collarbone, then, moving slowly across her chest. With that mouth, Paula continued to explore the map of the skin beneath her, leaving hot, wet trails of her travels. Sophie had given over to all the sensations and was moaning for more, her hands grabbing at Paula’s back, trying to pull her closer. And with that, Paula moved to settle one thigh between Sophie’s legs and began a sensual rhythmic pulsing against her center, pushing Sophie toward ecstasy. 

Sophie needed to feel as close to the woman as possible, so in her haze, pushed the shirt off Paula’s shoulders and reached up for the bra clasp. Simultaneously, Paula unfastened Sophie’s bra at the front, freeing her incredible breasts, nipples hard and begging for attention. She could feel her own need climbing and she thought she might come without any stimulation as she took one of Sophie’s nipples in her mouth and began to suck gently. Sophie began writhing beneath her, digging her nails into Paula’s back, moaning at the wet heat of her mouth on her breast. 

“Oh god … oh god … mmmmm … yes baby …” 

Paula’s hands were exploring sides and hips, caressing as they traversed Sophie’s body, the rhythm against Sophie’s center continuing. She moved her mouth over to the other nipple but not before blowing cool air onto the wet nipple she was leaving while replacing her mouth with her fingers, squeezing gently at the still taut nub. Sophie moaned louder, spurring Paula on, bringing Sophie higher, closer and closer to the edge. She knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over that edge and into ecstasy, so she purposely took her time moving her mouth down Sophie’s body, one hot open-mouthed kiss after another, slowly moving toward her throbbing clit.

Sophie had moved into another realm, one in which she had never been before. Her soul was indeed on fire and she could feel her body floating with pleasure, hovering in a place of white heat. And then, like a bolt of lightning, she felt that pleasure intensify ten-fold as Paula began to suck gently on her clit. Her tongue massaged the shaft from underneath, finding a rhythm, taking Sophie even higher until Paula finally inserted two fingers and began thrusting in and out, never losing the manipulation of her clit. It didn’t take long before Sophie screamed out for more. Increasing the pace, Paula continued to thrust into Sophie and began to circle her clit with her tongue. She could feel Sophie squeezing at her fingers, her hands grabbing at Paula’s head, her hips canting into Paula’s mouth until finally she cried out, “Oh … my … god … Paaaaauuuullllaaa” as she began to free fall. Sophie screwed her eyes shut as a blinding white light shown behind her eyelids and a flood of pleasure took over her body. She screamed out her pleasure as her hands grabbed for something to anchor her, holding her in place as she fell into a pool of ecstasy, her body shuddering with bliss, the likes of which she had never felt before. 

Paula pulled her way up Sophie’s body, kissing sensitive areas, holding on as Sophie shuddered, enjoying the look on this beautiful woman’s face as her body floated back down to earth. She snuggled up into the crook of Sophie’s arm and began running her fingertips up and down Sophie’s stomach, across the goosebumps still standing on her body.

“Holy … shit!” Sophie mumbled, setting Paula into laughter. 

“Did you enjoy that?” a knowing Paula grinned at her lover.

“Are you … fucking kidding me? I have never come that hard in my life. I didn’t even know it was possible to feel like that! That was … there aren’t words for that, really.” She shifted toward Paula to kiss her, realizing there was a puddle between her legs. “Oh my god, I peed the bed! You made me pee! I am so embarrassed.” Sophie covered her face with her free hand.

“Oh, no baby, that’s not pee!” said Paula, so charmed by her lover’s naivety. 

“Well, then what the hell is it?” Sophie asked, mortified at the loss of bodily function.

“Darling, you ejaculated. Do you know how rare that is? And amazing that your body let go so completely?”

“What do you mean, ejaculated? I am not a man!”

“You didn’t know women could ejaculate? It’s amazing! I should really get a prize for this one,” Paula said with some pride.

“Have you ever …” Sophie couldn’t say it again.

“Yes, I have a couple of times. But I will look forward to you making that happen for me someday soon. Did you know I came when you did a minute ago?”

“Get lost. You did not!”

“Oooooh, yes I did, and it was glorious!”

“But how …”

“I am just in tune with my own body, and I paced myself as I got you where I wanted you and once I pushed you over, I let myself go as well.” Again, that matter-of-fact tone. 

“Well, I can’t tell you how amazing you truly are. I think you’re bloody perfect, actually! I’m going to learn a lot from you, I can see.”

“Oh dear, I don’t want to be on that pedestal. I have so many flaws darling, but you will discover each last one of them in time I am sure. And we are both going to learn from each other I can assure you! Right now, though, I just want to snuggle up with you and enjoy having my skin next to yours. It’s my favorite place to be, ya know … next to you.”

Sophie was quiet for a minute, taking in the feelings that were flooding her, marveling at how good she felt despite her world seemingly falling apart around her. She looked at Paula and said a silent prayer in thanks and promised to do right by this woman in her arms. “I must have done something good somewhere along the way if God has given me you. I feel very lucky, very safe and very, very loved by you. And I am going to try to make you feel the same way every day, you hear me?” 

“You already do sweetheart. And I do love you, with all my heart. Now, let’s get some sleep, shall we? It’s been a long night and we have earned it.”

And so, Paula and Sophie fell asleep in each other’s arms feeling sated, content and very much in love.


End file.
